


afraid to wish

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Immortality doesn't grant wishes.
Relationships: Castor/Frau (07-Ghost)





	afraid to wish

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN.
> 
> Requested by eowyn1 on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: bother

Even as the tension freewheels down towards exhausted relief, Frau finds them.

In Castor's arms, Teito breathes shallowly, blood staining his shoulder and right thigh but clearly alive. Teito is Frau's charge, Castor knows, but even so he is glad he got there first. This way, he can see the look in Frau's eyes as he realizes what he's missed and what he owes, and savour it.

Frau sucks in a harsh, hitched breath and falls to his knees, wrapping his arms around Castor's waist. It's not about him, Castor knows, not even bothering to ask him what he's doing. It's about Teito. It's always about Teito. But moments like this, when he can feel Frau's warm breath against the line of his hip and how his hands shake and know that it would only take a word to break him--

Oh, if wishes were fishes, it would not take Teito nearly dying to bring Frau to him like this. It would only take a smile. Castor would not spend every evening bothering Razette with old memories of sparring and exams and camaraderie, would not lie awake sometimes wondering what this slow tilting of his heart means.

But Castor knows the price of wishes.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
